


The Ghost that Pushes You Down

by TheSandAlchemist



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSandAlchemist/pseuds/TheSandAlchemist
Summary: Sleep paralysis: when, during awakening or falling asleep, one is aware but unable to move.During an episode, one may hear, feel, or see things that are not there.It often results in fear.





	The Ghost that Pushes You Down

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by something I read a loooong time ago that I haven't been able to find since.
> 
> Needless to say, I do not own KHR.

Hibari saw himself. Blinking awake, he was surprised to find himself standing in the bathroom, in front of the mirror. He had no memory of getting out of bed and going in there. Not one to accept sleepwalking, he turned to get back into bed. But... he couldn't move. For all his mental effort, his body would not move. Come to think of it, he wasn't even blinking when he decided. But he looked completely normal, apart from the fact he had no control. From the bedroom next door, he could hear Dino grunting in his sleep. Not that he would ever call for help, but hearing him and not being able to reach him...

 

Then he heard something else, from inside his own head.

 

"Kufufufu... Finally awake, Hibari Kyoya?"

 

His blood froze in his veins at the sound of that voice.

Mukuro.

 

His mouth opened, and he wanted nothing more than his jaws to clamp shut over the words that crossed his lips, but he himself did not utter. His voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"It's been so long, don't you think? So long since we've seen each other. Well, strictly speaking we're both seeing you right now, but I guess it will have to do."

 

Without warning, he turned, appraising Hibari's body from all angles. He felt sick to his stomach, from the sudden movement or the thought of being possessed again, he didn't know. He (or rather, Mukuro) ran his hands all over his body. He stretched, and his hands ran over his chest, stomach, down his hips, over his ass cheeks and up again. He tried not to bristle as he brushed against his nipples. One hand then slid lower, stopping right at the hair below his navel.

Get out. He couldn't speak, but apparently Mukuro could hear his thoughts, because he laughed again.

"So cross, Kyoya-kun,", Hibari whispered again, and a smirk spread across his face. A smirk he didn't put there. He leaned in closer, and his stomach lurched again at the feeling. "I thought we could have a bit of fun, you and I." He licked his lips, and Hibari felt disgusted by the obscene gesture.

What do you want, Mukuro?

"I told you. To have some fun. And won't it be fun to see you enjoy yourself?" His hands travelled even lower. Slowly sliding his hand downwards, he palmed his cock and let out a slow, almost inaudible moan.

Hibari started to panic. He was not one for being controlled like this, and this was a step too far. With all his mental capacity, he tried to wrench control back, trying to take a sideways step away from the mirror over the sink. His body swayed. Apparently, Mukuro reveled in his panic and attempts to retake control, because that creepy kufufufu laugh broke the silence of the room again.

"Ah ah ah, careful now, Kyoya-kun." The palm turned to a vice-like grip, grabbing his genitals and squeezing hard. Pain shot through him, but his breath didn't even hitch. "You can't beat me. Any more struggle from you, and I'll make sure you'll regret it. Now, just calm down and enjoy this, little skylark. I know I will." Shrinking back in his mind, Hibari gave up the struggle. For now, at least. "Good, good." Concentrating instead on keeping calm, the Cloud Guardian hoped that Mukuro would have his fun and then leave. He was willing to fight through many things, but Mukuro was actually crazy enough to tear his dick off, and he didn't have any way of retaliating. Best to just endure.

Get on with it , he snarled. Or, would have snarled, if he could do anything for himself. But Mukuro, it seemed, was determined to take his time. Loosening his grip, he started running his fingers lightly up and down the shaft, now filling in size from the attention. If Hibari had been in charge of his breathing, it would have hitched, but Mukuro kept him breathing slow and heavy. His other hand was now roaming his torso, occacionally brushing against a nipple. "Nnnnhg..." God, the sounds he made were embarrassing. His cheeks were blushing now.

A snore broke the air. Hibari cringed. "Oh my, Kyoya-kun, you have someone in your bed? Are you cheating on me? Kufufufu, perhaps you require punishment? It does not do to be unfaithful, you know. And who could it be? What beauty has captured the stone heart of Hibari Kyoya, I wonder..." Panic once again rose in his chest as Mukuro moved them towards the door. No no no no! With one hand on the door knob, he (they?) stopped. "Oh, such delicious memories you are showing me. The bucking bronco makes a fine match for you, I'm sure. And you even let him top you, my my. I would never have thought it of the vicious president of the Disciplinary Comitee for Namimori High." Hibari tried to shrink back even further in his mind, now willingly giving Mukuro more space in his mind.

Mukuro had stopped talking now. Everything he was telling him was echoing inside his head, but the only actual sound that could be heard was Dino's heavy breathing and occational snore through the door. "I wonder if he would recognize me in your likeness? If he will notice that there is someone else behind the eyes, and that you are nothing but a string puppet?" The hand was back now, stroking him slowly but rythmically. Mukuro's smugness was not lost upon him as he could not help but bristle at his words. A slow hiss escaped his lips. "Perhaps not, then. Not tonight..." and Hibari could feel the rest of the threat lingering on his tongue, but Mukuro was done speaking for now.

The only sounds breaking the silence were his own low moans and breathless hisses as he kept stroking himself. Mukuro was really making a spectacle of him, and he shuddered to think of what would happen should Dino wake. Again, he tried to shrink away in his mind, distancing himself from the figure in his likeness in the mirror. 

 _Ah ah ah_ , Mukuro taunted, his voice now back in his head and not coming through his mouth.  _You will watch this, skylark. Such sweet memories we are making together..._ Grasping the edge of the sink with one hand, and jacking off with the other, he was leaning forward until his face was but an inch from the mirror. Leaning like this without control of his body, the prefect felt like he was going to fall, but Mukuro didn't let him. His eyes scanned his face , taking in every detail, how his blush spread to his ears and down his neck, the drop of sweat trickling down his temple. And behind the eyes, he saw not only the illusionist puppeteering him, but a deep hunger, a need for release. He started shaking. 

"Ah!"

Seconds away from orgasm, Mukuro stopped his ministrations and instead, grabbed around the base of his shaft, pinching hard. An evil grin spread across his face. "See? You do want this. As much as the Bronco can amuse and entertain you, you want someone who will put you in your place. You  _want_ this, little skylark." 

But Hibari was tired of this game.  _Go fuck yourself, Illusionist._

"Gladly," Mukuro breathed, and without warning the hand that had been gripping the sink now moved behind him and quickly shoved one thin finger into his ass. It was dry and painful, making his eyes water, but he quickly found the place he was looking for. He started an absolute assault of his prostate, stroking and prodding the bundle of nerves. He was still staving off his building orgasm by clamping down around his erection. A keening, needy sound escaped him. He couldn't think, all was white and stars. And still Mukuro made him maintain eye contact. After what seemed like an eternity, he felt the grip on him ease open, and before he had a chance to catch up, the orgasm ripped through his body. Hibari felt he was going to rip in half. But now, Mukuro stayed completely silent. He made no sounds other than one small gasp, holding his breath through each thrust unto his hands. He shot long ribbons across his hand, the sink and the mirror. And still he couldn't breathe, and the white he had been seeing now completely overtook his vision. Bent double over the sink, he was aware of how heavy his body felt, and how his knees were weak and shaking... Losing conciousness as he felt Mukuro leave him, he heard one final chuckle. 

_You're mine, Hibari Kyoya..._

Hibari woke with a start. The sun had not yet risen, but it was not long, the sky was a dusty blue colour.  The curtains moved lightly in the morning breeze. He was back in his bed. Next to him, Dino was still sleeping, face undiscernable under a mop of blonde hair sticking out in every direction. Pulling his duvet off, Hibari got up and hurried to the bathroom. Everything was as they had left it the night before, and there were no signs of... What was the meaning of this?! 

In his tank deep in the Vindicare prison, Rokudo Mukuro smirked. Oh, night time was going to be so much fun... 


End file.
